


all-american girl

by thedeadleaves



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Backstory, Epistolary, F/M, Interviews, Journalism, Metafiction, News Media, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Referenced Real Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadleaves/pseuds/thedeadleaves
Summary: It’s only natural that a Hollywood superstar like Alicia Zimmerman, who has dazzled the world with her panther-like walk and acting chops, has enjoyed a prosperous career that spanned over 30 years.Events from Alicia Zimmerman’s life and career as a model, actress, mother and wife in pre-canon.
Relationships: Alicia Zimmerman & Original Character(s), Alicia Zimmermann & Bob Zimmermann & Jack Zimmermann, Alicia Zimmermann & Jack Zimmermann, Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	all-american girl

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is outside the norm, but I was really intrigued by the idea of adding more depth to Alicia Zimmerman's character outside of being a Zimbits supporter. I like the idea of incorporating interviews, news media and real life people to make her a well rounded person.
> 
> Keep in mind that this work is unedited and unbeta'd so please feel free to point out any typos.
> 
> Inspired by [This article about 90s Supermodels](https://www.artsy.net/article/artsy-editorial-peter-lindbergh-photo-launched-90s-supermodel-era)

Vogue, _September 2016_

 **Alicia Zimmermann Proves Girls** **_Can_ ** **Have It All** by Rudy Abadi

When Alicia Zimmermann took a group shot with four other models—Naomi Campbell, Linda Evangelista, Christy Turlington and Cindy Crawford—in front of photographer Peter Lindbergh’s camera, she did not know she was being anointed as one of the definitive beauties of the decade. 

Although Zimmermann was already well known in the fashion world and graced the covers of many magazines, including _E_ _lle, Sports Illustrated_ , and _Harper’s BAZAAR_ , her ascension into greater mainstream media began in front of that camera. 

Since her move into greater fame, Alicia Zimmermann, from her all-encompassing kindness down to her bright smile, has been the model to represent America. At the height of her modeling career, she began to be the model for working mothers—infamously working throughout the entire duration of her pregnancy. 

The blue-eyed blonde-haired beauty—raised by working class parents in the Midwest—was never one to let marriage and motherhood slow her career. Her ambition and dedication was endless. In an industry that seldom saw a career continue once women became pregnant, Zimmermann was determined to be at the top of her game and remain an omnipresent figure in the modeling world. 

Zimmermann has consistently denied any allegations that she will retire to be a homemaker, eschewing traditional feminine ideals associated with the gender and the socioeconomic class she was born in. “I’m not dead, yet, so I will continue to work,” she declared in a _Late Night with Conan_ 1996 interview. Alicia Zimmermann, furthermore, wasn’t afraid to embrace her newfound role as mother to two young children—one biological and one adopted—when the time came. She was often spotted taking her children to the parks in Pittsburgh or even breastfeeding on movie shoots. 

“I think it was ridiculous people expected me to stay-at-home,” Zimmermann said, when reflecting on the course of her career. “They would say, ‘Oh, Alicia, your husband is so _strong_. I bet he takes such good care of you. Why don’t you stay home with the kids? Isn’t that what you wanted to do after landing a catch like Bobby [Zimmermann]?’ I was at the top of my game! I made more money than he did! Can you believe that? No one ever asked _him_ what he thought about it.” 

Having tackled the issue of being a working-mother in the 90s, Zimmermann has enjoyed a three-decade long career as a supermodel, actress and director. After transitioning from modeling, Zimmermann starred in a number of independent movies including the 2000 hit _Stick Figure_ —which raised awareness on the prevalence of eating disorders within the modeling industry. 

Who says girls can’t have it all? Alicia Zimmermann certainly showed they could. 

* * *

People Magazine, _May 1989_

**Guess Which Former Playboy Was Caught Wearing a Ring?**

Legendary hockey player for the Pittsburgh Penguins, ‘Bad’ Bob Zimmermann, was recently caught on camera sporting a wedding ring and holding hands with supermodel Alicia Bloom. Bloom was seen kissing Zimmermann on the cheek as they strolled through Central Park. Could they have had a secret wedding? How long have they been together? 

* * *

**Late Night with David Letterman** ** _,_ ** _June 1989_

 **David Letterman:** Now we have the one and only hockey legend, ‘Bad’ Bob Zimmermann and global supermodel, Alicia Bloom, here with us today. Ladies and gentleman, let’s give them a big round of applause!

[applause]

 **Alicia:** Hello, thank you so much for having us. 

**Bob** : [chuckling] Yeah, what Leesh said.

[laughter]

 **David Letterman:** Now, you guys aren’t here today to talk about your photoshoot, but another picture, is that right? 

**Bob:** Yeah, yeah. [laughing and pulls Alicia close] A lot of people have been asking questions and Leesh thought it would be a good idea to say something. [pause and winks at Alicia] It was a good picture, right babe? 

**Alicia:** I _always_ look good. 

**Bob:** [laughing] Can’t argue with that, can we David? 

**David:** Yes, yes it was. So, tell us about it. 

**Bob:** First of all—Alicia had been chasing me for months—

 **Alicia:** —that’s not true! 

**Bob:** And I thought, I would indulge her for a bit— 

**Alicia:** David, don’t listen to a word he’s saying. He’s a liar—a serial liar. 

**Bob:** Just cause you’re pretty doesn't mean I will stay silent while you slander me. 

**Alicia:** Then be quiet while I tell the story, Bobby. [audience ooohs] Well, first of all, we met on a photoshoot in ‘84? ‘85?

 **Bob:** ‘85. 

**Alicia:** Yes, ah. ‘85. Well—it was a while ago and Bobby immediately asked me out on a date. Linda—that is Linda Evangelista—she warned me against going out with him— 

**Bob:** [affronted] She _did_? What’s wrong with me? 

**Alicia:** [shaking her head fondly] And I was hesitant to go out with him. He didn’t get the name ‘Bad’ Bob without a reason. Y’know? 

**David:** [Nods] Yes, I _do_ know. I’ve been wooed by him before. 

**Alicia:** [Laughs] But then I was like, oh, what the hell? I’m single. Maybe this will be fun. Next thing you know, I’m spending time with him in his apartment on his off season. He’s coming to my shoots. We, we’d been trying to keep it on the down low for a couple of years and my friends were so amazing and gracious to help us. The wedding planning was stressful. It’s hard to hide so many celebrities and be lowkey. It's just … just not—good. At all. So when Bobby put on the wedding ring, we talked about it and said, “Okay, time to go public.” 

**David Letterman:** So—how—how long have you guys been married— 

**Bob:** Two months now. I planned this big proposal but then I woke up one day to her morning breath and was like, I want to marry this woman.

 **Alicia:** [laughs] Honestly, sometimes I can’t believe I agreed to marry you. 

**Bob:** Me neither! 

**David Letterman:** How do the people around you feel about your relationship?

 **Bob:** The key is to always marry up. I told my teammates about her and they all started chirping me [laughs] they told me, there’s no way in hell someone like Alicia would agree to marry _me_. Then she walked in with her engagement ring and told me she was waiting for me outside. After she left, they told me to get the fuck out. 

**Alicia:** Really? Wow—you never told me that! 

**Bob:** Didn’t I?

 **Alicia:** _No!_ [giggles] You know, my father couldn’t believe I was with you either. He loves hockey so he was really glad when I told him I was doing a photo shoot with you. 

**David Letterman:** Do you two do photo shoots often?

 **Alicia:** Not, really? I’m sure now we’re out my agent would _love_ it. They’d probably take pictures of us kissing because I’m madly in love—

 **Bob:** [raised eyebrow] Madly in love? 

**Alicia:** Well, I mean—[pause] Not at first but I am now—that’s not the point! 

**Bob:** Isn’t it? You’re married to me, after all. 

[laughter] 

**Alicia:** Well, I guess so. Bob can be very generous, very giving—and I guess somewhere along the way he stopped being ‘Bad’ Bob and became my Bobby. So, yeah…. 

**David Letterman:** Any of this sounding familiar to you? 

**Bob:** Damn—I didn’t realize—you know she’s never told me any of this! Can you believe it! She tells the whole world before _me_. [Grumbles] But I asked her out no less than five times before she agreed. She gave me a whole list of conditions for our first date. 

**Alicia:** Hey—you asked _me_ to marry _you_. 

**Bob:** Yes I did, baby. Yes I did. [kisses her ring] Even with your morning breath. 

**Alicia:** [swats his chest] You’re the worst.

* * *

 _Esquire Magazine_ , April 1990

**Spotted in Pittsburgh, Pregnant?**

Alicia Zimmermann has been noticeably absent from the modeling world for these past few months and the reason why has been found. The supermodel was spotted walking to her Pittsburgh apartment, wearing a flowy dress that failed to conceal her baby bump. Who knew the poster child for female independence and empowerment would become a mother so soon into her marriage? We certainly didn’t.

* * *

 _US Weekly_ , January 1995

**Adopting an Asian Baby? Oh My!**

The Zimmermanns recently made headlines as they were seen with two children—their infant son, Jack, and a newly adopted Asian girl whose name is yet to be known. They have declined to make a statement so far and have asked for privacy as they settle their new child. What could have prompted them to adopt so soon after the arrival of their first child? Was it because Alicia Zimmermann was seen leaving a renowned fertility clinic a year ago? Who knows?

* * *

 **The Oprah Winfrey Show,** _1995_

 **Oprah:** And now we’re going to have a chat with supermodel icon, Alicia Zimmermann, aka America’s Sweetheart. Welcome, Mrs. Zimmermann—thank you so much for being here. 

**Alicia:** Oh, Alicia’s fine. 

**Oprah:** Okay then, Alicia. 

**Alicia:** I’m so excited to be here—I watch your show all the time. 

**Oprah:** I’m glad you’re here! I just saw you on the cover of _Vogue_ with Naomi Campbell _._ [Pulls out magazine] 

[Audience applauses] 

**Alicia:** [Laughs] You know, I look amazing in that picture but the night before I was a complete mess. My kids refused to go to sleep and my husband—he’s a hockey player— 

**Oprah:** Just a hockey player? 

**Alicia** : [Nods] Yes. Just a hockey player. [Winks] My husband was at a game so he couldn’t watch the kids. It’s hard work being a mother so I really appreciate having my own mother around to help out. 

**Oprah:** Did you always intend to be a mother? When your career started, were you aware that you would get married and have children at the peak of your success? 

**Alicia:** Well—I wouldn’t say I’m at the peak of my success. I’ve been at this for over a decade. I don’t intend to stop anytime soon. Contrary to what the tabloids and my mother might think. [Smiles at Oprah] You get me. Don’t you?

 **Oprah:** I certainly do. I certainly. Did you always know that you were going to be a model? We all know from your last interview that you went to college at Samwell University. 

**Alicia:** Absolutely not! I was spotted while walking around with my sister in New York when I was about sixteen? I think originally the agent wanted _her—_ she’s very beautiful, you see and has this natural grace to her. But she’s known since forever that she wanted to be a chef _._ So they recruited me instead. 

**Oprah:** Did you think modeling would be a long term thing for you? Or was it something you just did in the moment? 

**Alicia:** The money was really good so I was like, oh, I’ll do it for a few years and then retire. Like Christy did. Maybe I will—maybe I won’t. I’ve got other options too like film or directing. 

**Oprah:** Well, that’s still possible for you. You recently made your TV debut on the show _Friends._ [Audience claps and hollers] Are you considering doing any other work in the film industry? 

**Alicia:** Oh, I don’t know. I certainly like to keep my options open and I’m never one to turn down a challenge. It wasn’t like I woke up one day and thought, ‘I’m going to be America’s Sweetheart!’ I was just a small-town girl from Wisconsin. I spent most of my childhood helping my parents out on the farm. [Laughs] I didn’t even know what Versace was before my career launched. 

**Oprah:** I see. So you had no idea you would become a superstar— 

**Alicia:** Oh, I don’t know. It’s kind of funny, actually, because my sister—Rosalie, she’s in the audience— [camera pans to Rosalie] was supposed to move out the countryside and make it big. My family thought, ‘Well, Rosalie’s going to open a chain of restaurants in the Big Apple so that’s probably enough. Don’t need _all_ our kids to be famous!’

 **Oprah:** And how did your parents react when they heard you’d been scouted? 

**Alicia:** My father was with me! When the agent came up to me and said, ‘You are the model we have been looking for,’ my father was dumbstruck. He just blurted out, ‘I’m sorry—I think you need glasses.’ But twelve years and countless photoshoots later, I’m on the _Oprah Winfrey Show_. 

**Oprah:** Speaking of your parents, have they been supportive of your career? 

**Alicia:** [Nods] Absolutely! My mother likes to nag me for working so much but she and my dad help out so much. I’ll come home, tired from a shoot, and they’ll have dinner ready and have the kids bathed. It’s been a blessing. 

**Oprah:** Do you ever think about retiring or taking a break to raise your children?

 **Alicia:** Of course, I do. People ask me that question all the time. They say, ‘Alicia, how can you be a good mom and work so much?’ It’s called good time management. [Chuckles] 

**Oprah:** Is there a lot of pressure on you to appear to be a certain type of woman? 

**Alicia:** I’m in the modeling industry—appearances are _everything_ . That’s why I always tell these girls that they have options. If you want to raise your kids, raise your kids. If you want to work your ass off—can I say that? Is that okay? Oh, it’s not? Oops. If you want to work your ass off, then that’s alright too. Just do it because it makes _you_ happy. Not because you feel some kind of external pressure. 

**Oprah:** Wow, I couldn’t have said it better myself. 

**Alicia:** It wasn’t a tough decision to continue working. That’s what surprises people. I mean, I believe working has made me a better person—a better wife, daughter, sister and mother. 

**Oprah:** Absolutely. And I think that’s something that the modeling industry and Hollywood wasn’t expecting, either. You were very vocal about maintaining the balance between work and home. I mean, it shocked the world to see you breastfeed on a photoshoot and there was certainly a lot of criticism. People said it was ‘borderline inappropriate’ and that you were ‘unprofessional’—do you think that was a good move? Was the world ready to see you as a working-mom? 

**Alicia:** The world is _never_ ready for anything I do—because it’s stupid like that. I adopted a child, who was Asian, and they started flashing cameras in front of my baby girl. They called her all sorts of nasty names. I talked about how difficult it was to give birth to my son and they said I should keep my private life to myself. I call myself a feminist and they criticized me for _still_ making the conscious choice to take my husband’s name. 

**Oprah:** It must have been difficult—with all the press and publicity—

 **Alicia:** It is. But the question is: Do I regret any of it? Not at all. This is _my_ life and _my_ decisions on what to do with my womanhood. I breastfed my son because I’m his mother and that’s what my body was built to do. It wasn’t meant for anything else. And adopting my Korean daughter has opened my vision to how unfair the world is. It made me want to work to protect my baby. It made me learn that my experience as a white model is different from Naomi’s [Campbell]. I made my way up the industry without any nepotism but I also got support along the way. Asking my husband to retire so he could look after the kids wasn’t selfish. That’s what you do in a marriage. For my part, I think that makes me happier. I mean, I have something to come home to, to cherish and motivate me. Through that process, I think my story is very human. The media sensationalizes it but I think I’m a lot like all the other women watching this show. 

* * *

**WQED Station** _, 1996_

Her agent suggested an appearance on a children’s television show to make her more “wholesome” and “digestible for the public” before her transition into acting. Their first suggestion was _Sesame Street_. It was filmed in Queens and not too far from where Alicia had been doing a photoshoot for Maybelline. Except Sesame Street would not do because Alicia hadn’t wanted to spend more time away from her family. Bob had taken to being a stay-at-home father like a duck to water and made her promise to come back within the week. 

So they compromised and she agreed to make an appearance on _Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood_. 

Naturally when her children heard about it, they insisted on coming along. 

“I need you to be on your best behavior, Chloé,” Alicia said warningly, tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel as the vehicle weaved through the suburbs and industrial buildings of Pittsburgh. 

“On _my_ best behavior? What about you?” Chloé asked incredulously. “It’s _Mr. Rogers_ , Mommy.” 

“Exactly,” Jack snipped in. “Don’t scream your head off, like you always do. Be nice to him.” Though it was hard to tell with Jack sometimes, Alicia was pretty sure he was incredibly excited. “You too, Maman.” 

Alicia grumbled. “I can’t believe this. My own children are telling _me_ to behave. What’s so important about this man, anyway?” 

Chloé cocked his head in confusion. “You didn’t watch Mr. Rogers, Mommy?” 

Growing up in rural Wisconsin meant her family was too poor to afford cable television and, with her days filled with milking cows, Alicia had not had the time sit down to glue her eyes to some child’s program. Once her parents finally bought a television, Alicia was far too old to entertain herself with the likes of PBS shows—she preferred _Golden Girls_ or _Full House_ (but only because John Stamos was handsome). 

“No, I didn’t.” She looked in the rearview mirror to see even Jack’s foot was jittering in excitement. “Excited Jackie?” It was a little perturbing, to be honest, because Jack’s usual reaction to meeting adults was to scowl and then go wash his hands as quickly as possible if there was any physical contact. He, _especially_ , hated it when they pinched his cheeks or cooed at him. 

“Yeah, Maman.” Jack said, looking out the window and not elaborating any further on the point. Alicia spun her Jeep into a parking lot in front of an office complex, indistinguishable from the others she had worked in save for the large satellite dish on the rooftop. There was a sign that proclaimed it to be the WQED Pittsburgh Broadcasting Station. Once she parked, the kids scrambled to get out of the car and ran towards the direction of the lobby. She caught up to them quickly and they entered the lobby. 

An African-American woman—tastefully dressed with bright red lipstick and an even brighter smile—rose from her chair to greet them. “Mrs. Zimmermann, thank you for making it.” She said. “I’m Janelle Johnson, Head of Public Relations for WQED.” 

Alicia smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Is Johnny here?” 

“Who?” A flash of recognition came across Janelle’s face and she snapped her fingers. “Oh! Your agent. He’s in the back, talking to Fred.” 

“Mr. Rogers?” Chloé blurted out suddenly and then tugged on Alicia’s hand. “Mommy can we go meet him? _Please_?” 

Jack stepped on Chloé’s foot. “Be quiet.” 

“Ow!” Chloé whined. “Mommy, tell Jackie to shut up. He just hit me!” 

Jack whirled around, looking at Alicia beseechingly. “Maman, tell her she’s being annoying—” 

“I am not!” 

Alicia took a deep breath and hissed. “The two of you will behave. Apologize to each other and then introduce yourself to Miss Janelle.” 

Her children exchanged half-hearted apologies but Alicia didn’t coax them for more sincere ones. It was the best she could get out of them at the moment. Perhaps sensing that her children were being antsy, Janelle bent down to greet them. “It’s nice to meet you both.” She added, “Your children are adorable.” 

“Thank you.” 

“If you’re ready, I’ll bring you all to the back of the studio.” Janelle suggested calmly. 

“Yay!” Chloé cheered. 

Jack just smiled shyly at Janelle and nodded. 

They followed her down a corridor, passing a couple of people who nodded at Janelle and a few who looked at Alicia with recognition but were polite enough not to stop and beg for autographs. Alicia made a note to have her assistant send a nice gift to the staff later, after they were done shooting the episode.

They came to a studio door, the FILMING IN PROGRESS warning light off. Janelle opened it and ushered them all in. Inside, Alicia found herself looking at a small studio space with props to form a make-believe home. Cameras pointed at a set depicting a small suburban house, consisting of a front door leading into a homey living room. Oddly enough the living room had a model of a railroad track running along one wall, leading into a tunnel that was a part of a small miniature castle set. 

The studio door opened again, and an elderly, slightly stooped man in what Alicia guessed was his mid to late sixties, judging from his white hair and deeply wrinkled face, entered. He was dressed in a dress coat, dark tie, and slacks. He gave everyone a friendly wave, his face breaking out into a broad grin as he spotted Alicia and her children.

“Mrs. Zimmermann,” he called out, approaching them. His steps were light despite his obvious age. “I’m so glad you could make it. I was just talking to Mr. Johnny about you. He’s talking to some of our executives right now.” 

“Alicia is just fine, sir,” Alicia said, giving the elderly man her ‘nice smile’—the one she used when she wanted the respect of the people around her. “It’s a pleasure to be here. My kids were so excited to hear I was going to be on _Mister Rogers’_. They insisted on coming along.” 

“And this must be them,” he said fondly, bending down to greet them softly. “Hello. It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Chloé, predictably, vibrated with enthusiasm and launched herself forward. She threw her chubby arms around his neck and giggled. “Hi—I’m Chloé and I love your show. I’ve always wanted to meet King Friday the Thirteenth and Daniel Tiger. Can we go see the Neighborhood of Make Believe?” 

As her daughter prattled on and on, Alicia felt Jack’s face smushed behind her leg. She ushered him forward encouragingly. “Say, ‘hello’ to Reverend Fred, Jackie.” 

Jack shuffled out from behind Alicia and whispered shyly. “Hello, Reverend Fred. I’m Jack.”

“Hello, Jack.” To Alicia’s surprise, he gave Jack a respectful nod. Then he ducked his head in slight embarrassment. “Just ‘Fred’ is fine or Mr. Rogers if you prefer. No need to call me ‘Reverend.’ I’ve never led a church before.” He gestured to the small living room set, smiling in evident pride and said to Alicia. “Though I suppose this is my ministry, in a way.” 

“What do you teach on this show?” Alicia asked, curiosity piqued. 

“We have some arts and crafts, visits to places like factories to show how things are made, and I talk about issues that might interest children, like how to be an astronaut, or things that might scare them, like what happened in New York City a few months ago or about the churches in Atlanta," Fred explained. “I’ve been asked to talk to girls about what they want to be. That’s why you’re here.” 

“Oh, I understand.” Alicia nodded along. “Let me go to the dressing room to get fixed up and then I’ll be right back.” 

Chloé whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest, “Can I come with you?”

“Why?” 

“Because you said we could be on TV with you, Mommy.” Chloé stated matter-of-factly. 

Alicia looked at her children awkwardly, who were peering up at her with their impossibly optimistic eyes, and then cleared her throat, prepared to let them down gently. “Sweetheart, that’s not what I meant when I said you and Jackie could come watch.” 

“B-but,” Jack stammered, his lip beginning to quiver slightly. “You said—you _said_ —” 

“Mommy, you promised!” Chloé pointed at her accusingly, stomping her foot. Her daughter’s face began to turn red from anger and disappointment and Alicia felt the beginning of a migraine form in her temples. 

Fred cut in gently, “I’m sure there’s some room for the two of you in the Neighborhood of Make Believe.” 

“Sir, you don’t have to—” Alicia began

Chloé pounced on the chance, “Really, Mr. Rogers?”

“Of course,” Fred smiled brightly at her son and saw the joy returned tenfold. 

Alicia knew she lost the argument and made her way to the dressing room. Normally, she wore her business suit—jacket and all—to appear professional when others wouldn’t take her seriously but the thought of appearing on a children’s show dressed like a funeral attendee hardly seemed appropriate. She shed the jacket and breathed a sigh of relief when her blouse underneath was casual. There was a knock on her door and one of the set interns stuck his head in, “They’re ready for you Miss Zimmermann. Your children too.” 

When she came back to the studio, Fred walked up to her children and asked patiently. “Are you ready now?” 

“Mhm,” Jack mumbled. 

Alicia stood with her kids to the side as everyone took their places. The piano man began with a gentle tune and Fred opened the front door of the living room, stepping through and crooning, “It’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood,” while he took off his suit jacket and replaced it with a red cardigan. When he took off his dress shoes to replace them with sneakers, her children began to whisper excitedly. He greeted his audience of children—her kids waved back—and then moved into the kitchen to demonstrate how to build a small bridge with glue and dried spaghetti. Then it was Alicia and her kids’ turn to come to the front door and ring the bell to be ushered in. 

She picked up Chloé, who insisted she wanted to ring the bell, and when Fred opened the door all of them moved to enter—except for Jack who stood still. 

“Jackie?” She whispered in concern. 

Her son’s face had grown slack and he was looking down at his shoes. 

Alicia shook her son’s shoulder and got no response. She looked helplessly at Chloé who shrugged her shoulders. “Jackie?” She bent down to look at him. “What’s wrong?” 

He shook his head and shrugged off her hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen here, Jack. I told you to be on your best behavior. Now stop being fussy—” 

Jack looked up at her with a hurt expression and shuffled away. 

“Why don’t I take it from here, Alicia?” Fred suggested. “We’ll resume filming in a little bit.” 

He ushered Jack away into a back corner of the studio and Alicia couldn’t help but stare at the two of them. What was he saying to her son? What could he say to Jack without her boy shutting down completely? Why was her son so perpetually nervous? With that, Alicia looked at Jack—whose face was wrought with worry. Jack wasn’t saying much, even as Fred talked to him. A question burned in her head: why was Jack so hesitant when he had been so excited? The only reason Alicia could think of was that he was nervous to be on camera. Perhaps her son finally realized others in the studio would watch him. Perhaps he figured out his face would be across television sets in the States and Canada. Perhaps he felt insecure about his weight and didn't want others across the world to do so like the children at the local rink did. 

Chloé poked her in the stomach, “Mommyyyyy, why is he talking to Jackie?” 

“He’s helping your brother out, darling.” Alicia assured, smoothing out her daughter’s hair. 

“Ohhh,” Chloé wrinkled her nose in confusion. “But why? Is he nervous? He shouldn’t be nervous! He was so excited to come along. He suggested it.” 

That came as a surprise—relatives joked Jack embodied the spirit of a middle aged homebody and Alicia, to her part, could not disagree. 

As far as she could tell, all her eldest child ever wanted was to play hockey and have people leave him alone, such that he did not bother with companions other than his sister. To have insisted that he come along to meet Fred Rogers gave Alicia emotional whiplash. 

Fred came back with Jack in tow and they resumed filming. (Alicia made a note to ask Fred what he said to her son.) 

Guided by the director and Fred, Alicia explained in terms young children could understand about multicultural families, and the idea of adoption, emphasizing that blood did not define a family—she looked at her daughter as she said so. Then they moved onto parents who spent a lot of time working. It was a sore subject for Alicia because she knew Jack missed her the most whenever she was away. He was always the first to run up to her when she came home from a shoot or a meeting with her agent. Along with Fred, she assured that working mothers still loved their children. If Jack squeezed her hand tighter at that statement, Alicia did not comment. 

Then they were thanked and led off the set. Filming paused as the workers moved about to get ready for the Land of Make Believe.

As Fred prepared his puppets (King Friday and Queen Sara, Jack noted with a hint of awe), Alicia pulled the man to the side to ask in a hushed voice, “Thank you for having us. Now, do you think you could answer a question for me?”

Fred shrugged. "Sure."

“Why was my son so nervous earlier?” 

“Children can often be overwhelmed by new experiences,” Fred enunciated. “That’s why I speak slowly so they have time to process my words. They have the capacity to feel very deeply.”

She nodded. 

“Has your son ever been on camera before?” 

She shook her head. 

“Is he known for being quiet?’ 

“Yes, he is,” she said faintly. 

“It’s important not to trivialize the emotions children feel and to give them the chance to talk about it.” Fred went on patiently. “Children often feel very insecure about how adults perceive them and things that wouldn’t matter to us matter very deeply to children. That’s why it’s important to take them seriously.”

“I _do_ take my son seriously,” Alicia protested. 

But had she? In that moment, she just hissed at Jack and told him to stop being fussy. 

Fred nodded, “I’m sure you do.”

Alicia cleared her throat uncomfortably, “Look, he’s a sweet boy. It’s just—” she paused for a second, trying to find the best way to explain her son’s idiosyncrasies without putting them down, “—children his age have a hard time connecting to him and he’s quite insecure about his weight. He plays hockey, like his father. People expect him to be great. I think he struggles to live up to that expectation and not fitting the mold of the perfect player hurts him.” 

Fred raised his eyebrows, “I see a lot of myself in him.” 

“W-what?” She spluttered. 

“I was a very chubby boy, too, when I was younger,” Fred mused. “It hurt me very deeply when the other children made fun of me. All I wanted to be was their friend. I saw that in your son.” 

“Oh.” 

“Do you want to know what I did specifically to cheer him up?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“I sang _It’s You I Like_ to Jack. I wanted to show him that I didn’t see the son of a hockey legend or the child of a famous model. I didn’t care that he was overweight or shy. I just wanted him to see that I liked _him_ , with no pre-judgement, no expectations.” He looked at her with expectation, soft eyes peering into her own. “ 

There was a long moment of silence as Alicia struggled to formulate a response. When was the last time an adult greeted Jack without instantly comparing him to Bob? Or remarking snidely, even if they uttered the words in a saccharine tone, that any chance of him following in Alicia’s modeling footsteps was moot? 

“What should I do then?” Alicia asked desperately. 

Fred smiled at her, “The best thing you can do for your children is to assure them that you will always love them—no matter who they are.” 

“I’ll try the best I can.”

They left soon after but not without Fred taking a picture of the three of them, assuring her children that he would write letters to them, and promising that he would always be their friend. Jack had even run up to hug Fred’s legs, earning cooes from various producers and cameramen. Alicia spent the entire car ride listening to both her kids babble on about how much fun they had and if they could come back again. When she got home and put her purse down on the kitchen table, she sighed and pulled out her phone to dial her agent. 

“Hey, Johnny?” She heard the sound of static on the other line. “Yeah—so about that transition into acting. How do you feel about me making a movie about body image and the modeling industry?” 

* * *

_New York Times Opinion,_ July 2000

 **Is the World Ready to Hear the Truth?** by Kate Stranton

The 90s have passed and it has left some wondering if the era of the supermodel will come to an end too. 

Since the release of _Stick Figure_ , one thing’s been the talk of the entire town: the way the film addresses the body image and eating disorders within the modeling industry. Alicia Zimmermann, supermodel-turned-actress, made her big screen debut in this gut wrenching and eye opening feature film as an aspiring model who navigates a world that she is thrust into. 

Reviews have been universally acclaimed with many actors applauding Robin’s directing, the gloomy cinematography, and performances by Zimmermann and Nicole Kidman. However some within the fashion industry have criticized the film for “being antithetical to the very core of the modeling industry. Modeling is about inspiring confidence in women. Not taking the fight out of them”.

It seems as if Zimmermann’s character does nothing but fight throughout the game. The overwhelming acclaim to her character proves that the public doesn’t just relate to her circumstance, but also finds it captivating and compelling. It’s not hard to see why. Zimmermann spends most of the film as an anorexic and bulimic model who is struggling to make amends with her body image and the confines of the industry. But then the plot speeds up to match the face pace of a fashion show and takes readers in on the journey of the struggles behind the scenes on a catwalk—Zimmermann’s character starves herself, engages in drug abuse, is manipulated by agents and degraded by fashion designers. She experiences sexual harassment from fashion executives and is nearly driven to the brink of suicide. This film does not hold back and gives an in-depth view of the problems plaguing the supermodels we all adore. 

By the end of the movie, viewers are left wondering if Zimmermann’s performance was so convincing because they were based on real-life events. Any questions we have of the events of the film being fabricated or sensationalized for profit are wiped away with testimony from former child-models. We are left awestruck as we realize the modeling world is far more cutthroat than we are led to believe. It is not all glimmering parties, skimpy bikinis, and extravagant fashion. 

As unbelievably tragic as the film is, we are left rooting for these girls. We are left questioning _how_ supermodels survived the immense pressure. We are left wondering if the modeling world is long overdue for a revolution. And Alicia Zimmermann’s character opened the floodgates to such queries... 

Read More 

* * *

**Q:** And tonight we have the stars of the hot new movie _Stick Figure_ with us. Please give a warm welcome to Alicia Zimmermann and Nicole Kidman! 

**Alicia** : Thank you so much for having us. 

**Nicole:** Yeah, thank you. It’s such a pleasure to be here. 

**Q:** _Stick Figure_ has been doing very well in the box office. It’s earnings are amongst the top ten of this year. How much of that do you think is due to America’s obsession with supermodels? 

**Alicia:** I think part of it is because supermodels have dominated pop culture for the past decade or so but a bigger part of its earnings is because of the well thought out screenplay and amazing performances by my costars. Nicole, here, especially. 

**Nicole:** Well, I gotta say I didn’t expect the film to become such a big talking point in mainstream media. It’s an independent film and there have been a lot of top grossing movies that were released this year. 

**Alicia** [Nodding]: But I think the strength of the film comes from the fact that the writers and producers did a lot of research. They even added testimony from former child-models and that was very powerful. 

**Nicole:** I don’t think this film is anything crazy mind blowing. People have always known that a life of glitz and glamour isn’t always what it seems to be. The true shock is probably how explicit the writers were with the course of our characters and their actions. 

**Interviewer** : Let me ask you, what was the atmosphere like on set? Did everyone get along, what was it like?

 **Nicole:** Yeah, it was good. It was—everyone was fantastic. It was a primarily female cast and female directing crew. So we all got along— [audience ooohs] No! Not that men aren’t wonderful—it’s just that, _you know_. There was a lot of camaraderie. 

**Alicia:** Nicole would come by my dressing room with the other girls and we’d order boxes of Krispy Kremes and just the worst food. [laughs] Food we really shouldn’t be eating. And we’d pig out because we were shooting—what? From 4am to 10pm? 

**Nicole:** Something like that. 

**Alicia:** Yeah, it could be brutal so it was nice to have all the actresses bond together and take care of each other. You know, in a way, it’s like a real modeling shoot. 

**Q:** Right—and you said before that this is based on true events.

 **Nicole:** Yeah, yeah, that’s true. 

**Q:** Are there struggles your characters face that either of you identify with? 

**Alicia:** [Gestures to Nicole]

 **Nicole:** The need to always push yourself—[pause] To always want to be on the top of your game because it can be very easy to be a leading lady one day and then suddenly you’re not getting roles. There wasn’t anything I _completely_ identified with. It was more of a, oh, this makes sense. Or yeah, it’s been like that sometimes. 

**Q:** What about you, Alicia? You’re a model yourself. 

**Alicia:** Oh, it was, it was—you know, it was jarring because I had to do a lot of introspection and reflect on myself throughout my career. I called up some of my friends to talk about how shitty we felt sometimes doing flights, how hungry we were on our diets. How much we sacrificed and just thinking, oh, was this all worth it? 

**Q:** Would you say that it was? 

**Alicia:** Modeling was hard and there’s a lot of problems in the fashion and entertainment industry. But when it comes right down to it, it’s about the opportunities it’s given me. I’ve struggled and suffered, yes, but I’m also in a place where I get to speak out and maybe change a few rules here and there. So yeah. It’s been pretty damn worth it. 

**Nicole:** [High fives Alicia]

* * *

 **Golden Globes,** _2001_

Alicia wiped her hands on the side of her dress. Tonight she wore a dress made of soft, satiny violet material that brought out the color of her eyes. It was long and loose, so she could make a dramatic walk and have it billow behind her. On the red carpet, she walked as lightly as an acrobat—smiled as beautifully as she ever did before—but somehow it all felt empty. A puff of wind had swept through her golden hair earlier and left her cold.

Her entire family was there, perfectly poised even as the bright spotlights shone down on all of them and there was too much chatter. Alicia looked surreptitiously at her daughter, who sat beside her and was trying valiantly to stifle a yawn. Her parents looked dazed. Country folk, they never experienced so much glamour and opulence in one room. 

She fiddled with the gloves her stylist _insisted_ were _essential_ to the entire outfit. She pulled them on and off, compulsively. 

“Maman,” Jack said softly, giving her a worried look. 

She moved over to kiss her son’s forehead and he wrinkled his nose. At almost eleven years old, he grew more annoyed and fussy at her public displays of affection. With a faint sense of worry, she wondered if it had been a better decision to have her parents watch the kids in the hotel instead of bringing them to the ceremony. Her son never grew into his weight like the doctors insisted he would and she worried the press would pick on him, her daughter was too fussy and antsy to sit quietly for a long time (Chloé was already picking at the threads of her dress) and her parents were settled into their middle age, more content to stay at home than go out. 

It was hardly her first Golden Globe nomination but she _knew_ she was actually a contender this time around—so she wanted her family to be there. 

They seemed willing enough to support her—all of them except Bobby. 

A few nights ago they had a terrible argument about how Bob seemed to want to push Jack into hockey so badly and how Alicia was never around. They had quarreled so loudly the kids called her parents to break up the fight. He hadn’t spoken to her since. 

“I’m fine, my love.” She put her hand back in her lap. 

Alicia felt a hand on her shoulder and heard, “Don’t be sad, Mommy.” She looked down and saw Chloé's impossibly large eyes. 

She resisted the urge to clutch her children. “I’m not. Now sit still, alright. It’s this category next and then mine. We’re almost done.” 

Chloé yawned and nodded slowly. “And then we can have cake?” 

“Then we can have cake.” 

Her daughter turned to Jack and said loudly, as if he hadn’t been there to hear what Alicia said. 

“Jackie—Jackie,” Chloé shook Jack who tried to swat her away, “There’s going to be cake.” 

“I heard you! Now be quiet. They’re announcing the name!” He shushed Chloé who gave a large put-out pout. 

Hilary Swank came out in her luminous teal blue dress to present Tom Hanks with the Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama. Privately Alicia thought it was hardly a surprise. His performance in _Cast Away_ had been phenomenal and it was _Tom Hanks_. She clapped politely, nudging her children to do so even as their heads began to nod off. 

Her father grumbled about how _Saving Private Ryan_ should have won a few years back. “The only good film that year and they gave it to some hippie movie. I saw that girl cry when she won—she’s an actor. Couldn’t she have faked it better?” 

Alicia grit out of her teeth, “ _Dad_ —be quiet and clap.” 

“I’m telling you, Leesh. It’s a damn conspiracy. The Academy has no taste!”

By the time she’s finished talking to her father and settling her daughter—who was growing more irascible by the moment—Tom’s speech had long gone and passed. She winced, wondering if the camera caught it. 

A few more categories passed on by and suddenly Denzel Washington appeared on the stage to announce the nominees for Best Actress. What he said next was completely lost on Alicia. She looked helplessly at her husband, who looked stonefaced ahead and seemed determined to still ignore her. 

Suddenly someone was shaking her arm and Alicia blurted out, “Yes?” 

“Maman they’re going to announce your name,” Jack whispered loudly. “Pay attention.” 

Alicia nodded at her children, who both looked relieved and before she could scold them, pulled out a _Game Boy_. A second later, the camera panned to her and she heard her name announced on the stage. 

“And the Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Motion Picture Drama goes to _Alicia Zimmmeran_!” 

For a moment she was filled with nothing. There was a delicious moment where her face was washed with blank confusion, as if her brain couldn’t process fast enough to take in the information around her. Her muscles froze before her eyes turned wide and a grin crept onto her face—stretching her cheeks far and wide. She turned to kiss Bob passionately. His muffled sound indicated he didn’t expect that and then she hugged both her children—who patted her encouragingly on the back. She turned to hug her parents and then they cheered her on as she made her ascent up the stairs to accept her award. 

The lights focused on her face and dimly she wondered if she looked as teary as she felt. She _won_. 

“Hi,” she croaked into the microphone. It squeaked and she added in embarrassment. “Sorry about that.” 

_Wow, I won_ , she thought. Would that be a weird thing to say? Probably. She memorized her speech beforehand but it felt disingenuous to say up on stage. “Thank you so—thank you to everyone who has helped me along the way. My manager and my agent who warned me to stay away from Jean-Francois Baldeau. The producers and writers of _Stick Figure_ . Thank you for making sure the stories of so many young girls in the modeling industry were heard. My costars, for being amazing, talented women. My parents. Mom and Dad, thank you for being the glue that keeps me together. My sister, Rosalie, for showing up at my apartment and making sure I ate real food. Her restaurant _Burnt Crumbs_ opens in L.A. soon—please check it out!” 

There were a few scattered chuckles amongst the crowd when she cracked that joke. 

“For my children—Chloé, put away the _Gameboy_. We’re at an awards show, young lady.” Alicia could see her daughter crumple in her seat in the distance and the crowd laughed even harder this time as the camera panned in on her children. “My children, who always put things into perspective. My son told me today was important because the Pittsburgh Penguins were playing the St. Louis Blues. Kids, right?” More laughter. “You constantly inspire me to be a better person, a better role model, a better mom. I made this movie so the two of you could learn to love yourselves like my character did.” She let out a heavy breath and looked in the direction where Bobby and the kids sat. “And for my husband—for the love of my life—I have no words, Bobby. Your passion, your generosity, your kindness—it’s the reason I look forward to coming home. I love you more than life itself.” 

She mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry and knew—deep in her heart—that Bobby saw. She didn't care that the camera likely caught it and the tabloids would be printing magazines, speculating what it meant. The only thing that mattered was that her family was here and they loved her enough to support her to this point. 

Alicia quickly got off the stage, breathless as she made her way toward the table. She began to sputter her apologies toward Bobby in rapid-fire English. He said something in French she couldn’t quite pick up and then held her close to him as she slid into the seat. All she could catch was “Alicia” and “Je t'aime. Ça va.” Then to her delight, he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes flickered toward his face and he was smiling so brightly. 

“Mommy,” Chloé burst out. 

She asked softly, “Yes, my love.” 

Her daughter’s voice turned into something somber and serious. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Alicia’s eyes whipped around toward her parents and husband, all of whom shrugged unhelpfully. “Er—” she reached out to grab her daughter’s hand, “What is it?” 

Chloé face shifted seamlessly from serious to excited, “Will you get me an autograph from Mr. Gump?” 

“... Mr. Gump…?” Alicia echoed, inclining her head. 

Chloé's head bobbed up and down so quickly Alicia wondered if it was going to pop off. “Mr. Gump,” Chloé looked at Alicia quellingly. “‘Life’s like a box of chocolates—you never know what you’re going to get!’” She did a poor imitation of a southern drawl. “I want his autograph.” 

Alicia gasped and hit Bobby on the shoulder. “You let our child watch that movie? That’s so inappropriate!”

* * *

 **Interviewer:** And we have Alicia Zimmermann here today to talk to us. Welcome, thank you for coming in. 

**Alicia:** Thanks for having me! 

**Interviewer:** Now, I want to congratulate you on that Golden Globe win—

 **Alicia** : Thank you so much—I didn’t expect to win—

 **Interviewer:** We know, judging from how you looked when they announced your name. 

**Alicia:** It felt like my wildest dreams came true. It was a very visceral moment of “Oh crap! They called my name!” 

**Interviewer:** Now, I know you must have been asked about that kiss—

 **Alicia:** With my husband? 

**Interviewer:** You two shared a long smooch when your name was called and the camera caught your kids in the background—

 **Alicia:** Oh _god_. They did? 

**Interviewer: —** scowling and pretending to gag. Is your family always like that? 

**Alicia:** Well, I— _yes_. That’s it. They’re not impressed by what I do! [Throws hands up] My husband’s been around hockey legends—these men who are really at the pinnacle of athleticism—so he doesn’t care much for my modeling and acting sometimes. And my kids … you saw them playing on their _Gameboy_ during the ceremony—

 **Interviewer:** [Chuckling] Yes, we did. 

**Alicia:** You know? Family is always the hardest to impress. My father was talking about how good Tom Hanks was in _Saving Private Ryan_ and _Apollo 13_. Like, hello? I’m a good actress too? [Laughs] But you can’t have everything. 

**Interviewer:** Well, you _are_ a phenomenal actress. Just amazing work in _Stick Figure_. Tell me, did your kids really inspire you the entire way? 

**Alicia:** Yes and no. Believe it or not, I met Mr. Rogers once—

 **Interviewer:** From the PBS show? 

**Alicia:** Yes. I made an appearance on his show

 **Interviewer:** Now, tell me, is he as nice in real life as he is on the screen? 

**Alicia:** He’s a wonderful man. My kids _adore_ him. They send letters constantly. I just remember hearing him say that line he always says, “I like you just the way you are.” And then seeing how my kids reacted to that [Laughs] It’s so _cliche_ —

 **Interviewer:** It is not cliche! 

**Alicia:** [laugh] It _is_ a little cliche. But it’s okay! [laughs] Fred Roger inspires people, even older adults, to make the most out of themselves and spread a good message. And my message in _Stick Figure_ was primarily for young models and especially for my children—that no matter what, you will always be unique and beautiful. 

* * *

_The Guardian_ , September 2010

**The 10 Best Alicia Zimmermann Performances — Ranked!**

This actress was one of the first to transition from global powerhouse supermodel to critically acclaimed film star! 

> 10\. Susie Moss — _Friends_ (1995)
> 
> How could we forget when she played Chandler’s love interest, convinced him to strip naked in a bathroom stall, and then stole all his clothing? Classic powerhouse move and one of her first—and most iconic—silver screen roles. 
> 
> 9\. Shara — _Teleos_ (2008) 
> 
> Over the course of a few hundred years, cases of disease, disability and other illnesses are eradicated from humanity via genetic engineering. Zimmermann is a geneticist who works on altering the DNA of newborn babies and eventually grows disillusioned. Turns out, Zimmermann is also good at donning the lab coat as well as high heels. 
> 
> 8\. Charlotte O’Connelly — _Mad Men_ (2007)
> 
> Zimmermann is the master of studied artifice in this role—the act of appearing one way while being the opposite. She manages to simultaneously be a dimwitted airhead socialite and scheming member of high society in the four episodes she was in. Amazing! 
> 
> 7\. Duchess Elizabeth of York — _The Black Mask_ (2004) 
> 
> In a noticeable break from her usual roles, Zimmermann transforms herself into a simpering, rule-abiding noble of English high society. Her love for drama, gossip and fashion make a fan favorite and an Oscar Nominee for Best Supporting Actress
> 
> 6\. Queen Zale — _Opening Atlantis_ (2003)
> 
> What if Atlantis never sank? Zimmerman plays the Queen of the ruling tribe of Atlantis in this alternative history series inspired by Harry Turtledove’s book of the same name. In this role, she fights against the colonization and plundering of her kingdom. 
> 
> 5\. Tessa Quayle — _The Constant Gardener_ (2005) 
> 
> Zimmermann is the murdered wife of a British diplomat to Kenya, played by Ralph Fiennes. Although she only appears in flashbacks, every minute Zimmermann is on screen is a testament to her strength as an actress. Zimmermann also set up the Constant Gardener Trust to help local impoverished Kenyans. This role won Zimmermann her first Oscar. 
> 
> 4\. Alice Paul — _The Nineteenth_ (1998) 
> 
> Nuanced and complex. Zimmermann is one of the leading ladies of the suffrage movement, who constantly butts heads with men in her fight to gain the right to vote. The movie doesn’t hold back with Zimmermann’s character as she is also a notable racist who frequently opposes a female coalition with Ida B. Wells (Viola Davis). 
> 
> 3\. Brandi Turner _— Stick Figure_ (2000)
> 
> Zimmermann becomes a model who struggles with anorexia, body image perception and a plethora of mental illnesses. This role was notable for being one of the first Hollywood films to raise awareness on mental health and eating disorders in young girls. She won a Golden Globe for her performance. 
> 
> 2\. Cherry — _This House Wasn’t Built for You_ (1994) 
> 
> In one of the first films to acknowledge human sex trafficking and address the stigma against HIV/AIDS, Zimmermann becomes a prostitute who is pimped out by her abusive boyfriend. She is hospitalized and forms close friendships with the nurses who treat her. She is also entangled in a steamy romance with the father of a leukemia patient who learns to work past his fear of HIV/AIDS. 
> 
> 1\. Mrs. Jennifer Wilson — _Find Me a Home_ (1998) 
> 
> An underpaid and overworked high school teacher, Zimmermann becomes the foster mother of a new student at school who was molested by her biological father. This forces Zimmermann’s character to reconcile herself with her painful past. Although her performance was met with lukewarm reviews at first, Zimmermann’s character has been met with greater critical acclaim as the years passed as the film gained a cult following. This is now Zimmermann’s most iconic role.

* * *

Harper’s BAZAAR, _July 2015_

 **Top 90s Supermodels** by Barry Samaha

From household names like Alicia Zimmermann and Naomi Campbell to Christy Turlington and Cindy Crawford and more, these are the names that ushered the iconic era of the ‘90s supermodel.

The cover line of Harper’s BAZAAr’s September 1992 issue read, “Enter the Era Elegance,” and it was models who embodied this statement. There were ‘80’s powerhouses like Linda Evangelista and Alicia Zimmermann to newcomers like Kate Moss, Claudia Schiffer, Alek Wek and Jenny Shimizu. These global beauties defined the era of the supermodel by superseding close, esoteric confines and stepping off the runway to dazzle the world. 

A quote from Evangelista sums up their ascendancy at best. “We don’t wake up for less than $10,000 a day,” she famously quipped in a 1990 interview. For you viewers, we have rounded up the top models that created headlines, made top dollars, and were the epitome of the ‘90s-era Supermodel. Yes—with a capital _S_. 

> **_5\. Alicia Zimmermann_ ** **_née Bloom_ **
> 
> Dubbed the quintessential “All-American Girl”, the Wisconsin-born supermodel's illustrious career began when she was discovered on a trip in New York City as a 16-year-old. It was her elegant cheekbones, luminous blue eyes, and golden curls that touted her as the second coming of Grace Kelly. Her signature ‘black panther slink’ sashay made her a dominant figure on the catwalk and cemented her place among the ‘Big Five’. Zimmermann refused to be known simply for her beauty, infamously stating in a 1988 interview, “Being a model doesn’t make me an idiot. I will have you know that I graduated _cum_ _laude_ from Samwell University with a dual-degree in English Literature and Cinematic Studies while doing thirty shows a season— _thirty_! How _rude_.” Zimmermann’s renown superseded the modeling industry. She transitioned into acting in the mid-90s, starred in a myriad of critically acclaimed films including _Find Me a Home_ and _Stick Figure_ —the latter of which earned her a Golden Globe award and an Oscar nomination. Now in her 50th year, Zimmermann enjoys doing charity work for foster youth, teenage homelessness and mental health advocacy.

  
  
  



End file.
